Love Story: An Anthology of Love Tales
by ashehole
Summary: Contest results for the Love Story Fanfic Challenge! See the two stories that inspired SWF and Batsu to create the contest, and read the winners! Happy Valentine's Day! ;D
1. Flashback

**Well, here it is, the Love Story winners for SWF's and Batsu's contest! Here's how it's going to work. SWF's story is up first, because she specifically told me that her tale was too depressing to leave for last, and this is Valentine's Day! Next will come our 3rd place winner, our 2nd, and then or overall winner! Finally, wrapping the whole story up is my fluffy little tale. ;D Got it? Good!**

**Discaimer: I own nothing associated with DotM, and neither do the authors in this anthology, if you will. I also do not own any of these stories but my own, the last one. On a final note, the five of us also do not own the rights to Taylor Swift's song, Love Story. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!**

_**Flashback**_

By StarWars-Freak

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go

_No._ I closed my eyes against the rush of tears that threatened to overtake them. I had hoped it would be anyone but him.

*

"And now presenting, Princess Juliette, Rega Filia of Nefandus." Juliette glided down the staircase from the balcony onto the ballroom floor.

The annual ball, which ushered in autumn and Persephone's return to Hades, was the event of the year for the Immortals of the Underworld. The elite in Hades' and Persephone's Court; Hecate and her most trusted Sorceresses; Hel, rotting as ever, (who, much to Persephone's pleasure, appeared to have agreed to leave her hounds at the gate with Cerberus and Hecate's dogs) and her escorts; Osiris with Isis, Horus and their fellows from Egypt; Cernunnos and Donn from the Celtic Isles; and many others gazed at Juliette as she joined her parents and their Cincti from Nefandus.

Only fifteen years old, it was Juliette's second time joining her parents. Last year had been nerve-wracking but ultimately a let-down. Knowing what to expect this time around, Juliette did not have high hopes for a night of mingling with Serena's and Stanton's associates in underworld ruling.

In truth, she had no idea what was in store for her.

"Hel," she heard her mother greet the Norse goddess, and when she turned to look, she could see her mother's expert way of covering the look of disgust due to the stench emanating from her. "My daughter, Juliette, I'm sure you remember her from last year's ball."

"Of course." She nodded quickly and disinterestedly at Juliette, as most did, then turned to her mother again. "And where's your son? I am most interested in meeting the next Rex of Nefandus."

"He's still too young for another two years. And it is just as likely that Juliette will become Regna."

"And she should," Hecate, who had always been fond of Juliette, jumped in, "How can we not hope for another Dark Goddess?" She looked at Hel smugly, "Or are you afraid of the competition?"

Before Hel could retort, a loud commotion at the top of the staircase caught all of their attentions.

"Oh, who invited him?" Serena asked exasperatedly.

"He's Satan, dear; he invites himself," Hecate answered with obvious disdain. "No class, whatsoever." Satan led a rowdy group of demons and other fiends and vice-prone immortals – some human looking, and some not-so-human looking – down the staircase.

"Why don't any of the gods like him?" Juliette quietly asked her mother.

It was Hel, who, despite her decaying body parts, had very good hearing, that responded, "He's not one of us."

"A lot of us aren't deities."

"No, but he thought that he could overthrow one. We tend to take things like that personally."

Juliette began to drift from her mother after that. As safe as it was staying by her mother's side, Juliette was not gifted with the ability to pretend not to notice the stench for so long, and as kind as Hecate was to her, Juliette hated the idea of being the next ruler of Nefandus – she did not like the idea of making the difficult decisions she knew he father made.

After what felt like hours of drifting through the ball room, greeting, bowing, curtsying, nodding, and otherwise showing respect to her superiors, Juliette finally found refuge behind a pillar, which she leaned against to rest.

"Finally, you're alone." Her eyes snapped open and a tall, young man stood in front of her. He was smirking beneath a head of curly maroon hair. "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"Raymond," he swept off the top hat that had been placed almost farcically on his head and bowed low. "And you are…?"

"You're one of Satan's fiends," she said rather than replying.

"And why would you say that?" He straightened with a smile firmly in place.

"You don't know who I am."

"Oh? Are you that important? I know you're not Persephone, for whom I was under the impression this party was, but apparently, I was mistaken because this party is for you and not for her."

"That's not what I meant."

"As for whether or not I am a fiend – quite true. As for whether or not I came in with Satan – also true. As for whether or not I am one of his cronies – not at all. I knew he was planning on gate crashing this ball, so I gate crashed his first."

"Was that supposed to wow me?"

"I know who you are." She only raised an eyebrow. "I saw you standing with the Queen of the Nefandus; you look like her. So I can only assume that you are the darling Princess. I have the title; all I need now is the name."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Juliette."

"Juliette? And have you found your Romeo yet?"

"I beg your pardon?" What was a "romeo"?

"You don't make it up to Earth very often do you?" His eyes were laughing at her.

"Well, do you?"

He laughed. "Of course, I'm from Earth. You see, Princess Juliette," she felt a strange swooping sensation when she heard the way he drew out her name, "When I called myself a fiend, I only meant that I am fiendish. I am human, through and through. Much like yourself, I believe."

Juliette had never met another human, at least one that still resembled a human, before. She had a hundred questions for him, but none of them came. He pressed in closer to her, and suddenly it was as if she could barely breathe.

"May I have this dance, Juliette?"

"We're not on the dance floor."

"I'm sure we won't be thrown into the River for dancing here." He held out his hand for her to take. Slowly, she set her own hand in his and let him guide her into his arms.

They danced. Juliette lost track of time. She could have let a year go by, dancing in his arms, and she never would have known. She let her eyes flutter closed and rested her head on Raymond's shoulder. The dancing did stop eventually. Before Juliette could react, she felt Raymond lean down and capture her lips with his.

He pulled back, and she opened her eyes. Was it supposed to happen so quickly? She felt like she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She could barely breathe but felt so light and pain-free.

"Let's take a walk."

She didn't pay attention as he led her into the pomegranate orchard. All she knew was the feeling of his strong hand holding hers. He brought her into the shade of one of the trees, and they sat, her in his lap.

"Juliette…" She looked up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before he looked away and said ruefully, "Wherefore art thou Juliette?"

"What?"

He looked back at her with a sad smile on her face. "Just know that no matter what happens after tonight, every moment I spend with you will have been the best of my life."

"You don't think we'll see each other after tonight, do you?"

"I don't see how we can."

She shifted her body so she was kneeling in front of him. "What if I told you a way… a way to get into Nefandus."

"Your father, I don't think, would approve."

"He's just afraid someone who means us harm will find out how to get in."

"My father means yours harm."

"Do you?"

"How could I when I'm so… in love with his daughter?" Her breath caught in her throat.

"You've only just met me."

"So? Don't you feel it?"

She looked to ground. "Yes…" she whispered. She looked back into his eyes. "Yes."

A year passed. A blissful year of Juliette waking one night a week to the sound of pebbles landing on her window pane. A blissful year of Raymond climbing the trellis to her bedroom, spending the night in her bedroom.

_Clink, clink, clink_. A shock raced up and down her spine. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. She rushed to the window; he was already climbing up the trellis.

"Raymond," Juliette scolded quietly, when he climbed through the window. "You shouldn't have come tonight. The guard is heaviest, I told you."

"Juliette," he took her face in his hands gently. "It's been a year, and no one has caught us. They won't. Nothing can keep us apart."

"I think," Juliette and Raymond turned, shocked, as a shadow transformed into her father, "you are very mistaken. Did you not think that I hadn't noticed someone was sneaking into my own kingdom?"

Juliette had never seen her father so angry. "Daddy, please, Raymond – "

"Is a treacherous bastard."

"Sir – "

"Silence. Like parents, like son, it seems. Tymmie and Cassandra both knew how to use a teenaged girl's love against her." He moved swiftly to stand in front of Raymond. "You dare spy on me in my own house; _you dare use my daughter_…?"

"He's not using me, Daddy!"

But Stanton didn't listen. Instead, he caught hold of Raymond, and in an instant was flying out of her doorway and down to the front hall.

Juliette raced after them.

She stopped dead on the staircase. Her father was in Raymond's mind, she could tell by the pained expression on her belovéd's face.

"You will stay away from Juliette," her father command in a low growl. Then they dissolved into a tortured shadow.

*

That was the last time I had seen him. Until now.

"What are you doing, Raymond?" my voice caught in my throat. I had come to the prison to see who was responsible for leading the _Infidi _forces into Nefandus.

"I did this for you." He leaned towards me, desperation in his eyes.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"It was your father that kept us apart."

"So you thought killing him would make me want to marry you? Or did your leader Adamantis promise me as your slave if he could take Nefandus?"

"It wasn't like that!" He struggled against his chains for a moment then slumped down in defeat. "I never stopped loving you. Not even after all these years."

The tears poured down my cheeks now. "And I never stopped loving you." I leaned down and kissed him. Gently. Tenderly. With all my love. And then I stepped away.

I turned and made for the door.

"Juliette!"

"That's right," I said quietly. "I'm Juliette. And you're Romeo."

"Our fate doesn't have to be the same."

I looked back at him over my shoulder. "But it is, Raymond. It is."

I left and tried to keep down the bile that rose in my throat as the Regulators who would execute Raymond passed me. I went straight to my bedroom. I knew what I had to do. Juliet had no choice, nor did I.


	2. A True Happy Ending

**Third Place: A True Happy Ending, by: SeleneHekate**

**Disclaimer: Please see SeleneHekate's profile and/or story for summary and disclaimer. Lol.**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

Catty Turner walked towards her house with her four year old daughter Allie asleep in her arms. Her baby's birthday was tomorrow and everything had to be perfect. She had worked tirelessly for the past week to make sure all of the old gang would be there, that Allie would never forget her fifth birthday.

She walked through the door of her house and directly to her daughter's bedroom, laying her down quickly in the pink sheets and kissing her on the forehead. Exiting the room in silence, she shut the door behind her, and went to the living room where Kyle was waiting for her.

"You work too hard," he whispered to her, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"Everything has to be perfect, Kyle," Catty said back, sitting on the couch next to her man as he poured her a glass of red wine. "After the disaster that was last year's party-"

"Don't worry, love. Last year will never happened again. I don't expect Serena to be having another baby on the same day as Allie's party twice. Although," a thoughtful look overcame his face. "At the rate Serena and Stanton do it, I wouldn't be surprised. Aren't they up to three kids by now?"

"Four," Catty said with a small smile. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Serena's pregnant again, remember?" She snuggled against her lover's chest, remembering just how exactly they had fallen in love...

_  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

It had been her sixteenth birthday and Kendra had thrown a party for her with all of her friends. Catty had danced the night away, she had pure fun for the first time since the Atrox had made it's way into her life. Everything had been great.

After awhile, Catty went onto the balcony for a moment, using the time as a break from the wild movements taking place inside her home. Looking over the backyard of her house, Catty recognized the faces of her laughing friends as they partied the night away...

And then she saw him.

He stared up at her, his dark gaze burning into her own soft one with an intensity that surprised her. She jumped away from the railing in shock. It didn't take long for intrigue to overtake the bold girl, and she leaned back over the railing, watching him come closer and closer to her, her gaze never leaving his.

_See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know_

All of a sudden, she couldn't find him any more. Catty searched the shadows, wondering if maybe this mystery man had disappeared within them. Disappointment coursed through her veins. He was gone. She had missed him.

And then he appeared besides her.

"Catty," he said, reaching out to take her hand in his own and bring it up to his lips. "Happy birthday."

Only then did Catty realize just who her secret stalker was. "Kyle Ormand," she gasped, looking into the eyes of the bad boy.

He smirked at her, his eyes mocking and terrifying... but inviting her in at the same time. "Not afraid, are you?"

It was a challenge that he was issuing out to her, and Catty was never one to take challenges lightly. She leaned closer to him. "Never," she whispered before capturing his lips with her own.

_Romeo, save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real_

As the time passed, Kyle and Catty grew closer than either of them had thought possible. They were constantly sneaking out to be together, defying the wishes of their friends as well as Catty's mother. They didn't care, they were in love. Their relationship had started out on shaky grounds, especially when Catty had leaned just what exactly her boyfriend was, but it didn't take her long to get over that.

Her friends on the other hand, were a different story.

"Catty, you can't do this," Vanessa shrieked one night while they were getting ready for a battle. "Kyle isn't right for you."

"Don't you think we have more pressing matters at hand right now," she shot back, tying her gold strappy sandals around her ankle.

"All we're saying, Catty is that he doesn't really love you," Jimena said forcefully. "If he did, he wouldn't be risking your life every time he kissed you."

"And truthfully, I don't think you love him either," Vanessa added softly.

Catty just shook her head. "You're wrong," she said as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes. "You're all wrong."

_Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

"I don't understand," Catty said one night to Kyle as they strolled the streets of LA hand in hand. "They're all against us. Even Serena thinks it's a poor idea, and she has Stanton!"

"Well in their defense, I suppose I'm not exactly the easiest person to trust, love."

"That shouldn't matter to them," Catty fumed. "I trust you, and that should be enough."

Kyle put his arm around his girlfriend, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk and turning her to face him. "Listen to me," he said in his dangerously smooth voice. "We'll get through this. It doesn't matter what the others think. All that matters is you and me. Understand?"

Catty nodded and reached up to kiss him. "You always know what to say to make me feel better," she whispered against his lips.

He grabbed her hand again and smiled down at her. "I know," he said as they began to walk again.

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone_

He had disappeared.

Kyle had vanished without a trace, and Catty was heartbroken, not letting anyone in to see her. She hadn't heard a word from him in over a week, and while her friends desperately wanted to say 'I told you so,' they knew that this wasn't the time.

On the eighth night of his disappearance, Catty was curled up in bed, hugging her pillow tp her knees. "Where are you Kyle?" She asked herself over and over again. "Why have you left me alone?"

_I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think_

She couldn't stop herself from wondering exactly why he was gone. A part of her thought that her friends were right, that Kyle had been using her for some heinous plot just as she had been afraid Stanton would use Serena.

"Why don't you come," she whispered as tears silently flowed down her cheeks. "Why?"

She was so busy crying that she didn't notice the shadow slip into her room and become solid again. "Catty," he whispered. She jumped up in shock.

He was back.

Kyle crept closer to her, sliding on the bed up to the woman he loved. To his surprise, she shrank away, shaking her head. "I must be dreaming," she muttered. "There is no way you're here right now."

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "I couldn't ever stay away from you for too long."

She sighed as he brushed the tears off her face. She could feel herself giving into him, she couldn't help it. She was in love. "Where were you Kyle? Why did you leave me?"

After staring at her for a minute, he pulled away. Catty regretted asking him the question, she wanted him back in her arms again. She wanted to be with him. Why, oh why did he have to go?

But to her surprise, Kyle got down on one knee.

From his back pocket he pulled out a diamond ring set in white-gold. "Catty Turner," he whispered, holding the ring out for her to see. "I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

It was from the foot of Catty Turner's bed that Kyle proposed.

And it was there that she said yes.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Back in the present, Catty leaned against her husband, hand out in front of her as she admired her ring. Kyle chuckled lightly. "I had to go all the way to London to find that damn thing, you know."

Catty smiled. "I know. That's why you were away for so long. I just wish you would have told me, I was going out of my mind with worry that something had happened to you."

"It all turned out for the best though, didn't it?"

Catty turned to face her husband, looking him dead in the eye as she thought about her life, her daughter, and her lover. "Yes," she said with a sincere smile. "It has. A true happy ending." And then she kissed Kyle on the lips to show him just how perfect her life really is.

* * *


	3. See the Lights, See the Party

**Second Place: See the Lights, See the Party, By: Nymbis**

**Disclaimer: Please see Nymbis's profile and/or story for summary and disclaimer. Lol.**

_She _broke up with _him_.

That sentence, with varying uses of stress on different words depending on who asked, had been her staple reply when everyone in a five mile radius decided that _tonight _was the night to ask, 'Where's Chris?'

She was getting really tired of it. It was a Friday night, she was young, she was looking pretty damn hot in her impractical shoes that would be killing her toes tomorrow morning, and she just wanted to have a good time. A **good **time, come hell or high water.

Catty went out to Planet Bang tonight for three reasons. One, to watch Vanessa perform with Michael's band, because that's what best friends were for. Two, to dance. And Three, to forget that certain people that were certain keepers of certain scrolls didn't exist.

"Hey Catty," greeted Trish, a girl from her art class as she sat next to her at Planet Bang's bar, obviously having just gotten off of the dance floor, "Where's Chris?"

Catty growled, slamming down her ridiculously girly drink with a little girly umbrella down on the countertop, "I _broke up_ with him_!_"

Trish blinked at the irate girl, before wisely deciding that the other side of the club looked less crazy.

"That sounded kind of defensive, for someone who just dumped a guy," came a voice that Catty instantly recognized and had to fight to roll her eyes as she swerved on her little chair, meeting Serena's emerald green stare, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Catty exhaled, "Except for the smothering, I'm _fine._"

Serena laughed, and extended a hand, "Fair enough, I'll stop asking. Come on, let's dance, Vanessa's almost done singing."

"Finally!" Catty said with the grin that earned her the namesake, grabbing Serena's hand and losing herself in the music that echoed throughout the club like a heartbeat.

While she danced, she caught someone out of the corner of her eye, and later she would find herself hard pressed to describe why he caught her attention. He _so_ wasn't her type, standing to the side looking like he'd been eating nothing but lemons for the past millennia. All stoic and stern, someone more up Serena's alley.

But he looked…kind of sad. And Catty didn't know why, but she felt guilty just staring at him. He had that type of face, or something.

Catty shook her head as she made her way through the crowd, the amount of people forcing her to edge along the side lines, where the Sad Boy was. As she passed, she caught his eyes, and she didn't know why, but something compelled her to wave a few of her fingers at him in greeting.

"Hello," she said simply with a smile, before getting shoved along. He said nothing, but she could tell she had his attention.

That evening, as she danced, she felt his eyes on her throughout the whole night. And later, when she saw him crawl up onto the stage to perform, he continued to stare at her, perhaps in confusion or something. Either way it was kind of creepy and made her feel almost insecure.

Serena, her dancing partner for the night since everyone else was so sickeningly _together-_ Jimena on a dinner date with Collin, Vanessa hanging out back stage and probably doing something risqué enough to earn a PG rating with Michael- noticed.

"That guy on stage has been staring at you all night," she said carefully as she danced close to Catty.

Catty shrugged, with a little smile on her face that Serena didn't miss.

"A new guy already? Damn!" She said with a bit of humor, "I thought you'd be a bit more heartbroken than that-"

"_I broke up with him!_"

Serena smirked, "So you keep reminding everyone who asks with an increasing decibel level." Her eyes went back to the stage, "There's something off about this guy though."

Catty spun, dancing a bit more wildly now that the band had started into a new song, "Yeah. He's all stiff in the collar," she said airily, but Serena noticed how she snuck a side glance in at the guy.

"I think you should stay away from him," Serena said with a bit of warning, "The more I look at him the more I think he's a Follower."

"Falling for a Follower? Only an idiot would do that!" Catty chided with only a hint of mocking in her tone.

Serena pursed her lips, wisely choosing that moment to shut up.

Catty laughed, deciding mentally to drop any and all thoughts of relationships out of her head and to just enjoy dancing with one of her best friends.

--

Obie couldn't stop staring at that weird girl, even if he wanted to. She was so _loud_ she practically screamed for attention. Girls these days were strange, and far too revealing and bold. He was still getting used to the idea, and he knew that somewhere Inna was laughing at his confusion.

She was…attractive, he'd warrant that. But there was something different about her on a fundamental level. Her and that girl she was dancing with. He watched her twirl, and dip, as graceful as the warriors back in his time had been. There was something about her, something very-

"Earth to Obie!" Cried Nolo, his bandmate, as he waved his hands in front of the distracted guitarist, "Set's over, they want you to get off the stage."

Obie blinked, shaking his head as he looked to the side to see a very perturbed stage manager smacking his open hand with a clipboard. Humbled, he bowed his head and prepared to exit the area.

He was surprised when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. He paused in his step, turning around to meet the eyes of a Regulator.

"Hello Omer," came the man, handsome looking to a spectator, but Obie could feel the evil swirling around him in torrents, "I'd like to speak with you outside, if you wouldn't mind?"

Nolo, noticing the man's suit and tie, automatically took him for a record executive, "Awesome!"

Obie frowned, but resolved himself into showing no fear as he met the stare of the Regulator levelly, "Very well, _take me somewhere we can be alone_."

The Regulator smiled with a sadistic edge, steering the runaway towards the exit while his bandmates remained blissfully unaware. But Obie knew he had to take the Follower away from the normal people of the club, _because they'd be dead if they knew, _and _all there was left to do was run_, seeing as he couldn't very well fight a Regulator with his meager abilities.

Surrendering himself to the inevitable, Obie allowed himself to be directed outside of the relative safety of Planet Bang.

--

Catty watched the exchange between her Mystery Man and the obvious Follower on stage from the crowd, her lips pressed into a frown that looked unnatural on her usually cheery face. Something was up. She looked around and noticed that Serena had disappeared, probably into the arms of her heinous boyfriend, contributing to the universe's reminder that she was doomed to be the perpetually single one.

Catty shook her head, so what if Serena wasn't around? She could handle one measly little Follower and rescue the grumpy guy. No sweat! If not, she could always time travel and try again.

Resolved, Catty maneuvered her way to the side exit, and as soon as she opened the door she saw something that made her eyes widen.

Okay, grumpy guy had yellow eyes. Freakout point number one.

Also, the Follower was a Regulator, as evidenced by his half melted off face. Freakout point number two.

And finally, they were both staring directly at her. Freakout point number three.

The Regulator snarled at her, while grumpy guy just stared flatly.

"Um, you mean this isn't the ladies' room?" Catty said in a fake naïve voice, raising her arms up in a gesture of surrender.

"You!" The Regulator said, running towards her with arms outstretched as he recognized the amulet that the grumpy guy failed to have noticed.

She easily sidestepped the guy, taking the opportunity to pull up her amulet and shine its light in his eyes, he growled as he attempted to shield himself from the light.

The grumpy man stared at her with wide eyes, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked; amazed as he watched her face the gruesome creature head on.

"Rescuing you, duh," she said with a wink, using her Goddess powers to cease the Regulator's hostile attempts to get in her head, "_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. _Consider me your knight in shining armor," she paused, feeling more than a little cheeky tonight, "…you can be the princess! What do you think?"

The grumpy man's eyes went round, obviously failing to comprehend the bizarre girl in front of him, "…_I don't know what to think_."

Catty only grinned, for the first time that night feeling as if she were actually having fun instead of trying to have fun. She turned to face the Regulator that was currently cowering before her, prepared to time travel him back to the Stone Age when she felt someone wrap a pair of strong arms around her.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed. She freaking blushed, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"_I got tired of waiting,_" he said simply, and Catty felt her stomach jump up into her throat when she noticed that he had given her a hug from behind only to have them travel into shadow.

--

Obie gave a sigh of relief as he solidified both himself and the crazy girl as far away from the club, and more importantly the Regulator, as he could, watching with an amused expression as the girl landed on her feet, only to twirl around and point an incriminating finger at him.

"Don't _ever _do that again!"

Obie raised an eyebrow, "I thought it would be best to get us away from the Regulator."

"I was winning you idiot!"

Obie shrugged, "_My faith in you was fading. _You didn't even notice the Regulator playing opossum."

"That's some way to treat the girl who just saved your sorry a- wait, what?" She asked, her livid features making her enticing, her confused ones making her endearing. Obie was beginning to wonder if he was getting over his head.

"He was faking his defeat. Regulators don't always play by the rules."

The crazy girl's lips pursed into a pout, and Obie had to resist the very, _very _strange urge to run his finger over the lower one, "Well…I still saved you," she suggested sourly.

Obie frowned, hating to admit that she was right. He never considered himself to be a person in need of a rescuer, yet here he was. Rescued. From distress. By an attractive, crazy girl wearing physically impossible footwear.

"…I suppose that is a fair assessment."

--

"You _suppose_?" She was having just about enough of this guy's sourpuss attitude and she stood closer to him, chests less than an inch apart, and looked up directly into his not _at all _pretty eyes, "You are such a…a _downer!_"

"A downer?" The grump echoed in confusion, not knowing the term, but Catty noticed that he was a bit red in the face now that she was so close to him. Probably cowering in fear; because she could be damn intimidating when she wanted to be. Not blushing, or anything dumb like that.

"Yeah, a downer. A little gratitude wouldn't kill you, you know," she said, even though she honestly didn't expect anything back from him. She was having fun, taking out all the night's frustrations on the grumpy stranger.

She was quite surprised when _he knelt to the ground,_ taking her hand in between the two of his, "Thank you-"

She blinked, a bit surprised at the sudden change in demeanor.

"-for your effort at saving me."

Until he snuck that little effort barb in. Bastard.

_He pulled out a ring_ing cell phone then, effectively breaking Catty's cries of protest as he pressed it close to his ear. Although she didn't hear the words clearly, it sounded as if someone were yelling at him. With a sigh, the grumpy guy hung up the thing and looked at her.

"I'm afraid I must leave. My…guardian gets upset when I don't arrive when he sets a curfew."

"Hey now, just a second! I didn't rescue you just so you could disappear without answering my questions. Why was that Regulator after-?"

But Catty was cut off as she felt a finger trace her jaw line, hooking under her chin to angle her face upwards simultaneously as she felt a pair of _very _warm lips connect with her forehead.

"Thank you, my crazy knight in shining armor," he said with the slightest edge of sarcasm before he started turning into shadow.

"Wait! You can't just ditch me here! We're on the outskirts…of….town…" Catty protested, falling silent as he vanished before her eyes, a warm feeling flooding her cheeks as she absently rubbed the spot on her forehead where he had kissed.

"Stupid charming jackass," she muttered, unfastening the uncomfortable shoes as she prepared to walk to the nearest payphone to call Vanessa to pick her up, wondering how she was going to explain how she went from being dumped (okay, she'll admit it now) to rescuing some Tall, Dark and Handsome from a Regulator

What a weird night.

--

Obie entered the apartment, paying no heed to Kyle as he lingered in the doorway, looking very annoyed at the barbarian's complete disregard for the curfew he set as he walked silently to his room.

The former warrior gave a contented sigh, pleased that the mysterious crazy girl had blushed after his impromptu kiss. He felt…strange, and sleepless, and quickly his thoughts turned to whether or not he would see her again.

Little did he know, Obie and Catty would meet again. When Kyle introduced his new girlfriend.

Things would get…complicated after that.

But for the moment, Obie just stayed up all night, a smile working its way into his stone serious face, as he wondered if he had just fallen into some perverse reworking of a love story.


	4. From The Valley To The Stars

* * *

**First Place: From The Valley To The Stars, By: Plain To See Evil Inside of Me**

**Congratulations, LP, on your first place win!!**

**Disclaimer: Please see Plain To See Evl Inside of Me's profile and/or story for summary and disclaimer. Lol.**

"I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin'  
My faith in you was fading."

—Taylor Swift, _Love Story_

* * *

I hugged the crumpled clothes to my chest, the pale blue waitress costume. The fabric smelt of cloves cigarettes and alcohol. I savored it, tasting it on my tongue, remembering the warmth of his lips. Two coffee brown eyes lingered in my mind, how they glittered and hardened, lustful yet so affectionate. I shuddered, the night's previous cold touching my heart and melting the frost in the same fashion he'd done.

Quite shakily, I haphazardly tossed into the hamper, though faltering. I was in my underwear, lace and damp, same as my flesh; I loved how the creamy dark brown of his skin smoothed so magnetically against my own milky white flesh.

He tasted like honey, like sweets and sugars that my teeth would have normally objected to. I tasted Paris, the City of Love, and Arabian spices, whatever those were. He intertwined our fingers, his hand was larger than mine, as a man's should be. I giggled at his accent, at how he pronounced words, at the subtle movement of his lips—I _never _giggled.

'Why'd you make a move so suddenly?' I had whispered into the crook of his neck, tasting the exotic flavors, the moist skin.

He'd cupped my cheek and stroked under my eyelids with a single thumb.

'_I got tired of waiting._'

**.fourteen hours earlier. **

Hanging out with coworkers, how ideal. Frankly, I'd rather drench myself in salt, _crawl _through barbwire and into a pool of Windex and lemon juice. But I suppose like a star-crossed teenaged girl—which I was, _damn_—, I couldn't deny the chance of being in the presence of my love interest. Who would have guessed that my perfect little story of love would have marked its spot in Joe's Pie Diner (owned by Joe Bob, the guy from Nebraska with two first names)?

I chewed on my fingernails, a pool of blood in my cheeks as I gazed, through thick eyelashes, at the exotic young man perched at the bar. It seemed the girls and boys split; the girls gossiping at the table I now found myself at, and the boys on the verge of playing Beer Pong—juvenile.

But I wanted to join. And I did.

'Hey boys,' I greeted, seating myself directly between Greg and Daniel, two douches with nothing but pompous and misogynistic tendencies up their sleeves. I was promptly commanded to, 'Tie my hair in two ponytails and dance on the pool tables,' whilst New Edition's 'Candy Girl' played through little room.

'She's a babe.'

'I'm right here.'

'Don't get sassy,' Greg commented, nudging my side. Some cook he was; he spat in the food, seldom wore gloves, and often shook his lint-infested hair right over the plates of meat and potatoes. And even the pie!

'Cassandra, you're a girl. What should I get my wife, Stacy, for Valentine's Day?' Daniel cocked his head ever so slightly, lips in a crooked smile. Of the duo, he was more exclusive, though I occasionally caught his 'woman are mannequins to look at' statements.

I rolled my shoulders into a shrug. 'Hell, if I know! I'm only nineteen, just barely graduated!'

Greg blinked at me, incredulous. 'How'd you get into this bar?'

Aw, the epic question. A smile graced my face. 'I know the people who work here.' Yeah, as a Follower, I may have even slept with them—Ricky Joel, the bartender who continued to leer at me, and Patrick Garcia, the owner who was currently squeezing some poor girl's hips whilst attempting at dancing the foxtrot.

'I'm hot,' was my simple answer, to which he snorted and chugged another glass of vodka. I twirled my maroon-dyed tresses between my fingers, glimpsing at Zahi once more. He was two seats down from Greg, a shot of Vodka in his grasp—as I'd heard him order. I blushed at the appletini in my hands, a girly drink for the girly girl. At least I wasn't a "man" like Mr. Hot Shot to my right—Daniel switched from hard liquor to a fruity little alcoholic beverage more devastating than my appletini.

I titled my head, a smile on my face. Zahi fiddled with his glass, but somehow, in his own little dream world, something amusing occurred. He grinned, perfect teeth, perfect smile. I bit the inside of my cheek.

And so suddenly he turned to me, that I blanched and jerked in my seat, nearly toppling over. As the blood continued fleeing my face, he motioned with his fingers, supple, and… I obliged.

I shouldn't have.

The girls sneered and gossiped—they desired him just as badly—and the guys sniggered under their breaths as I perched beside Zahi. Ricky Joel handed me another appletini, grinning and peering at my cleavage.

'I was _wondering if you were ever comin' around._' He playfully brushed his hand against mine. I died right then and there. Sure, we'd flirted a bit—the girl in the skanky waitress outfit and the boy who cleaned dishes; 'dish boy,' Greg and Daniel called him. Glances and comments, favors and compliments. He called me 'pretty' often, and seemed captivated by my smile. But… I'm confused.

'I'm surprised you made a move,' I murmured, truthful. '_My faith in you was fading._'

'That's okay. It's Valentine's Day. I couldn't wait any longer.'

I rubbed my chest, coaxing my heart into a steadier rhythm. 'I'm a cold and mean girl. I'd fool you. Do you really want this?' I leaned closer, blinking so innocently that I know I turned him on. Maybe. He just gave me his charming smile.

'You don't have a hairy heart, Cassandra. You're nicer than you'd like to admit.'

'_Hairy _heart—?'

'And I suppose you'd want to leave this place. It's rather dull.'

'Then why'd you come?'

'Because you came.'

I remembered every scent, every taste, every sound. The jingling of keys—hey, I was sober! It was the anticipation that captured my soul that moment. He wasn't too drunk; but just a little. He'd smoked some cigarettes… cloves. And apples. He smelt like apples. I suppose I wasn't exactly myself. But this form, this manifestation of affection had never been delivered to me in so many beautiful ways. I wanted to bathe in it, to drink it, to love it eternally.

I woke up. He wasn't there. An imprint sunk into the mattress, but no body; no dark flesh, no charming accent that swathed my spirit in luxury. My stomach dropped and I wanted to vomit. I'd only managed to rub my eyelids and slowly swallow the sorrow in my throat when the door creaked open… The delicious smell of breakfast.

'I'm sorry. You look frightened—'

I was out of that bed and across the room in a second, just to press my lips against his, just to embrace him. All those stolen moments in Joe's Pie Diner, the little hugs and playful jokes—how he called my dancing 'cute'. It was well worth it.

Because if you can melt the Ice Queen's heart, you deserve that warm and beating heart as a reward. You deserve it _whole-heartedly_.

Get it?


	5. But You Never Come

**Title: But You Never Come**

**Summary: Through centuries of being enemies at war with their own feelings, can a love that began in Ancient Greece withstand the test of time and separation? A Hector x Penelope love story in their words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DotM, because if I did... Well, Chris would be my valentine. I also don't own any rights to "Love Story". That's all Taylor Swift.**

**AN: Bold lyrics are Hector's, Italics are Penelope's, and both are, well... Both. :D**

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_I close my eyes _

**And the flash back starts**

He never imagined to see a girl more beautiful than the frisky, wide-eyed child that had been eavesdropping in on her father's conversation. She was incredible in a way that he had never seen before, and the instant he laid eyes on her, he knew that no other woman would do for him. He had to have her.

He would fight wars for her.

He would win battles for her.

He would claim her hand from her father, and he would marry the beautiful, innocent princess.

She claimed to be dedicated to a goddess, but how could she dare deny what they felt?

Hector knew that Penelope wanted him as much as he wanted her. He saw the way the lights in her eyes danced as he spoke to her, as though she were desperately trying to call out to him to save her from the only life she feared she could ever have. Their love was one that even the gods couldn't resist.

It was not the gods, though, that thwarted all of Hector's plans. It was...

No. He couldn't even completely blame the Atrox, his master, for what had occurred. He was foolish, vain. That was his vice: He needed to prove to the world what kind of warrior he was. And where did it get strong, handsome Hector? One lonely, bitter night with the woman he loved after seeing her in the arms of a damn Spartan, their lips latched together in the weariness of imminent death.

That was years ago. Too long for Hector to keep holding on to as he impatiently waited for his time, locked away as a demon to the orb his Penelope worshipped so greatly. But a love like theirs... It never failed.

And when he shut his eyes...

He still saw her beauty as he got to be with the one woman that meant the most to him in his life.

Maybe that's why, earlier that night, he felt attracted to that Pandora Daughter. Despite her dark inner nature that she was unaware of, she was as innocent as his Penelope. They almost looked the same, though Vanessa's hair was the wrong shade of yellow. Hers was more sunny. It would do.

--

She didn't know where they found the jar; it was possible that it was just some random item in dear Jimena's car, idling waiting until its opportunity to become useful once again. Her lips parted in silence, as she could not think of any proper words to speak out loud. The jar, cold glass that was warming up against her skin, carrying an item of the one of few things she had ever failed at.

_Hector..._

He had come back, but she couldn't have seen him. Her arms couldn't hold his body, touch the only skin that had ever been intimate against hers. All she could do was clutch the jar of his remains to her chest, holding it as close to her heart as was humanly possible. She didn't realize that she was crying until her tears fell into her lap as her head was bowed over the jar, her lips pressed mutely against the rim.

_Hector._

So many ancient memories flooded her mind as she closed her eyes. She tasted cool glass as she began to mouth prayers to Selene to grant her strength to deal with this sudden, overwhelming loss.

That night, when they were together as one... She still remembered, that though she was there to defeat the Atrox and that Hector was shackled as its slave—her enemy, now—that this was the only man she ever wanted to be with. She lied encircled in his strong, dark arms, her cheek pressed to his naked chest, amazed with not only his physical beauty, but what he what he had ultimately given her: A love that, despite evils and goddesses and a fate that was determined to always keep them from being together, could never be conquered by another.

Even if he could have moved on, telling Vanessa how much he loved her, in her heart...

She was always the princess, and he her eternal prince.

An awful sob echoed in the dark silence surrounding her as the pain she had felt for centuries at his separation finally took its toll.

--

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

Penelope—Maggie, now, to her Daughters—felt the soft whispering of the wind, staring out into the dark, knowing the end was coming. The breeze felt like a promise of what the afterlife was going to hold for her.

_Hector._

--

Hector gripped the railing of the balcony tightly, his muscles tensing with fear. How would this work? Could he ever be forgiven for his sins? Could love triumph stupidity? The afterlife was pointless if he couldn't finally have what he always wanted.

_Penelope._

--

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think...**

Death was quiet and swift. She never expected that from the Atrox. She never thought that her eyes would physically close in one place and open in another. She smiled to herself at the familiar setting sprawled out before her; it reminded her too much of her girlhood home of Athens, the moon shining brightly down on her.

Penelope lifted her face to the orb that had been her guidance her long, long life. Its rays caressed her lovingly, and a contented sigh was murmured. Peace. There was finally peace for one such as her. Her dress blew around her legs as the wind picked up, and she was distracted from the feeling of calm long enough to see that she was the she had been the night she begged for immortality: young, beautiful, the girl that had loved so deeply.

This was truly the afterlife, the one place she had been longing for since the Middle Ages.

Then an ache of intense loneliness gripped her heart. She was here, but was it possible...

Could he be here, or had Selene taken that privilege from both of them? She had served the goddess for so long, sacrificing love and friendship to care for the Daughters of the Moon.

--

Hector waited at the edge of the field, watching her in a spot where she couldn't see him just yet. How his heart, his arms, his mouth, his very soul, longed for the sweet beauty again. Her hair glowed in the pale moonlight that seemed to caress her. She wrapped her arms around herself, wide eyes searching around her, as though she were searching for something that seemed to be missing from her eternal rest.

Could it have been possible?

Could she have been searching for... For him?

Was it...

He stepped out into the open, his eyes devouring her as he took slow, deliberate steps towards her. She zeroed in on him the moment he began to move, her own eyes feasting upon every inch of him. He watched her lips break out into a girlish grin as glances met. His own lips twitched. He couldn't help but laugh loudly, amazed by the change of events.

This couldn't be real! She couldn't really be here! Was this a cruel joke because of what he did? How much more punishment was he going to have to take?

Her beautiful, long fingers grasped at her skirt as she began to run to him.

If she was merely an illusion, he would take it. He would take his punishment, for it meant seeing her.

Without much more thought, his legs began to take him forward, carrying him to his princess.

Her face was pink with effort, his breath was in soft pants; they stood before each other, coming to a stop in case each was seeing something akin to a mirage.

"Hector," Penelope cried out, feeling too much like a young girl and not the mature woman she had centuries to perfect.

Her voice broke him, and he fell to his knees before her, his hands grasping at her hips, tugging her closer so that his face was pressed into her warm belly, the cloth shielding her from his lips turning his first word to her into a muffled whisper. "Penelope."

--

She let her fingers run through his thick, unruly mop of dark hair; she had never quite forgotten what it had felt like to touch it, even after all this time. His breath was hot against her as he continued to keep himself buried in her stomach. "Hector..."

He finally looked up her, his face completely open to the woman. She read it all in his eyes. Her lover had never forgotten who was the princess in his fairy tale, in their love story.

She knelt down with him, and his hands came to cup her cheeks, holding her face as his worldly eyes connected with hers.

"The Atrox isn't defeated yet," he said to her, his eyes full of sorrow as he remembered her long-ago words.

"I know," she answered him, knowing that Selene had released her from that promise already. She cupped his face in return. "I do not wish to wait any longer to be yours, Hector."

The only words that he had ever wanted to hear.

Their lips met.

Finally.


End file.
